Take Care of Mine
by Snipergal7
Summary: Leena's thinking about a very special someone. Please be gentle, this is my fisrt ZOIDS fic. It's very sweet. My friend loved it. BL R


All right! I finally got the guts to write a ZOIDS fic. I hope you people like it. Just so you know, my writing style is a kinda "spur of the moment". It's not easy getting everything down in one attempt so bare with me. Plus, the fact that I'm from Puerto Rico doesn't help much since I'm very sure you all know that English isn't my main language. I'm lucky I know as much as I do for a person that has never been to the United States, so please, when you flame, be gentle. Now on with the bull talk!  
  
Disclaimers: As I'm sure ya'll know, these characters are not mine. ( ;_; ). I KNOW!!! Life is so unfair!!! Waaaaaa!!!!! Anyway, on with the story!  
  
  
  
1 Take care of mine  
  
By: Sniper  
  
Everything around me is so dull when you're not near. I feel empty and weak. It's so frustrating the way I lose my head every time you look at me. I try to stay calm; in control, but the way you look at me makes me lose it completely.  
  
I hate myself every time I make you think I hate you. It gets me so angry every time I can't keep a strong hold of my emotions. And since you're the one that makes me lose my hold on them, I take it out on you.  
  
Even though you can be very annoying at times, you still hold a sweetness that just makes me want to kiss you and see if you taste as sweet as you look.  
  
Even though you're cocky and very arrogant, you're caring and loving. That makes me want to steal you away. And I've tried to, many times.  
  
Everyone around us would say that you're always stealing my cookies and my muffins, but they don't know that all those cookies and all those muffins are nothing compared to something bigger that you, somehow, managed to steal away from me.  
  
Me heart.  
  
Don't ask me how you did it, because I don't know how it happened. Somewhere between our quarrels and fights, my heart slipped from my chest and fell on you.  
  
And you took it with you. You didn't even asked if I wanted it back. You just picked it up, stood and walked with it cradled in you palm. How could you! How dared you! I needed that! Now my heart lies in your hands and you don't even know that you have a hold over it. Now my heart beats for you. And ever time it beats, you can feel it in your hands. And, I hope, in your heart.  
  
It gets me mad that I was careless enough to let something like this happen. I ask myself; why? I'm not the type to let anyone get to me. How could I have been so careless as to lose something as important as that? And to him nonetheless?  
  
Then I hear a sweet voice whisper in my head. The sweet and gentle voice of love telling me 'maybe you lost it because you wanted to'.  
  
Ha! Yeah right! I never wanted to lose it! How dared you even suggest such a thing?! Me, wanting to lose my heart to HIM?! Get real!  
  
'Then how did you lose it? You said you guarded it with all your might, yet you still lost it'  
  
I don't know. Maybe he tricked me into losing it.  
  
'You know he would never come up with something like tricking you into losing your heart to him by himself'  
  
Can't argue there. He IS pretty dense. But still, I didn't wanted to lose it in the first place.  
  
'Tell me something, what did you thought of his eyes when you first met him?'  
  
Well, I thought they were the type of eyes a girl could easily get lost into.  
  
'Right, and what about his smile?'  
  
I remembered once thinking it was downright sexy.  
  
'Good. And what about his...*ajem*…behind?'  
  
What are you getting at?!  
  
'Just answer. What did you think about…well… you know?  
  
Arghh, fine! I thought I would just love to pinch that cute little butt of his. There! Are you happy now?!  
  
'Don't get too worked up. I'm just making my point clear. Whether you admit or not, you did felt for him since the beginning. Even if it was just a physical attraction then. Your inner conscious wanted to fall for him and it simply acted on its own. Before you knew it, you lost it. And I'm sure you don't want to get if back'  
  
Defeat. It's a word I'll never get used to. Although, there's something different about it this time. I don't feel depressed. I don't feel down. I actually feel free. I guess I always did wanted to lose my heart to him, even if it was in unconsciously.  
  
Now, I don't regret losing my heart to him so much. In fact, I don't regret it at all. It's liberating to know I could give such a thing as my heart freely and because I wanted too. Now, all that is left is to wait and see if, in time, his heart will end up falling in my hands.  
  
Until then, take care of mine Bit.  
  
  
  
I know what you must be thinking. Who the hell was she talking to? Well, she, in a way, was talking to love. The love she had for Bit inside of her. And don't take the hold fic literally. Her heart didn't really fell out of her chest. That would've WAAAYYY too messy. Anyway, hoped ya liked it. I have other stories posted, but this is my first ZOIDS fic. My other two fics are Tenchi Muyo romance. Ryoko and Tenchi to be precise. Just in case you like that too!  
  
Well, see ya later. Hope to have a Bit chapter soon so please, pray for me!  
  
Bye, XOXO 


End file.
